


Way Too Bad At Goodbyes

by kugure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Kuroo was very bad at saying goodbye to the people he loved the most.





	Way Too Bad At Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> My bro tweeted something about cats always try to be alone when they're dying, and I made her cry even more with this.

"You're so dumb, Bokuto. And the whole dramatic dejected-mode stuff? It's just stupid. You are nothing without Akaashi. You're lucky you're whole team don't get annoyed with your stupid attitude."

Bokuto clenched his fist and punched Kuroo, hard, right on his face.

“I don’t believe I called you my best friend before,” he said, still feeling so angry as he looked at Kuroo. Kuroo held his jaw, it would bruise very badly the next day, but Bokuto didn’t care. Not anymore.

He walked away.

He never saw or talked to Kuroo again since.

***

Bokuto bit his lower lip as he looked around him. He just got lost. In a hospital. Perfect.

The Japan U-23 volleyball team required medical check up for the new members and since Bokuto was one of them, he needed the check up. But now he was lost.

The letter from U-23 staff said that he should do the check up on the east wing of the hospital. But Bokuto didn’t even know whether he was in the east? He couldn’t tell direction like that? And people he asked kept telling him to go to east wing but where was this east wing???

Bokuto felt like tearing his hair off and decided to just ask again.

But no one was around.

He approached one of the closest door and opened it gently. He saw a single bed in the room, and  there was someone laid down on it, back facing the door. He cleared his throat to announce his presence, and when the person shifted a bit, Bokuto now knew the person wasn’t asleep, so he walked in slowly.

“Um, I’m really sorry to bother you. But do you know where the—”

Bokuto’s words died on his throat though, as the person turned around to fully face him.

Because he recognized that person.

He looked different now. Thinner. Paler. And his black eyes was now filled with desperation instead of glinting with mischief and amusement.

But Bokuto recognized him still.

“Kuroo?” he croaked out, shocked.

Kuroo looked just as shocked as him. His eyes widened slightly before turned back into resignation. But Kuroo didn’t say anything back.

Bokuto felt like his whole body was trembling, but he forced himself to step closer towards the bed. “What happened to you? Kuroo, how long you’ve been in here?”

Kuroo turned his face away, and Bokuto took one step closer. “Kuroo, please. Answer me.”

“Cancer.” Kuroo’s voice was so weak now. It didn’t sound like Kuroo at all.

“How long?” he asked when Kuroo didn’t say anything else. “Answer me, Kuroo. You know I won’t go away before I get some answers.”

Bokuto could hear Kuroo sighed. But then he turned to look at Bokuto again. “Few weeks now. But I’ve been diagnosed since after graduation.”

_ After graduation _ … that was the day when Bokuto saw Kuroo last. The day when Kuroo said those hurtful things to him.

Rage suddenly filled his whole brain. Because,  _ of course _ . Of course Kuroo hurt him because of  _ this _ . Because Kuroo was a selfish idiot who never wanted to see or make him sad. Why it took so long for him to realize?  _ Why he was so fucking dumb?  _ He was so mad at himself because the things Kuroo said to him ages ago was right. He was so dumb indeed.

“Are you… are you alone? Where is Kenma?” Bokuto asked, his voice shivered.

Kuroo shook his head. “Kenma is abroad. Went to college there. I—I don’t tell anyone I’m here. Just my father.”

“You’re so dumb,” Bokuto said. He took another steps closer, and reached for Kuroo’s hand. He felt so fragile. “You shouldn’t be alone.”

Kuroo just chuckled.

“And to think that the last thing I did to you is to punch you… I’m sorry, Kuroo. I’m—I’m so sorry. I should’ve known. I’m sorry.” Bokuto’s voice broke as he started crying.

“Hey, hey,” Kuroo’s grip on his hand tightened a little bit. “You’re not dumb. You know that. You’re amazing. I see you on U-23 team line up now. That’s awesome, Bro. And stop saying sorry. Because I should be the one who said that. Saying those awful and untrue things about you… I really deserve that punch.”

Bokuto blinked his tears away, looked up at Kuroo’s face again. Typical Kuroo. Still trying to comfort him even though he was sick. And Kuroo was still being so update about what Bokuto did in his life…

  
"You should get better then," Bokuto said through his gritted teeth, tried to hold back a sob. "You should get better and punch me back, asshole."    
  
Kuroo smiled weakly. It didn't look right. Kuroo wasn't supposed to look so weak. He was his  _ best friend _ , a strong shoulder to lean on whenever Bokuto needed it.

Now, it was his turn to be someone Kuroo could rely on.    
  
"I will," Kuroo said.

“Good,” Bokuto took a deep breath and nodded. “Now, you stay here. I need to find the east wing for my medical check up requirement, but I will get back here and I will stay with you.”

Kuroo rubbed his thumb on Bokuto’s knuckles, and it reminded him of years ago; Kuroo always did that to him whenever he had a chance.

“East wing is on the other side of the building, dude. You’re lost, aren’t you? I’m not even surprised. Just follow the corridor out of here to the left, and follow the sign to Children’s Section. You’ll get there.”

Bokuto beamed a little. “That’s the most helpful direction people give the me, Bro. I don’t know even know where the hell east is! I’ll be back! I love you!”

“Love you to, Bro.”

Bokuto gave one last squeeze to Kuroo’s hand before he walked out of the room.

He would be back to Kuroo. And stayed.

***

But Kuroo didn’t. Another two weeks Bokuto stayed with him everyday, he never got better.

Even though he promised him the punch back.

In the end though, the gap he left on Bokuto's heart, it was thousand times hurt more than any punches.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09) please? :)


End file.
